Hunters Series 1: Mothman
by shadowglove
Summary: AU. 12 year old Chloe Sullivan has grown up hunting with her mother and learning the more obscure arts to help Moira, who unlike John, doesn't think the fact that her daughter is 'special' is necessarily a bad thing. Now they must join forces. Eeek.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

A/N: Written for my Livejournal Paranormal25 150 prompt table. Prompt word of the day: #128. Dowsing.

**WARNING: AU SMALLVILLE and SUPERNATURAL, set before either series. In this reality Moira never was sick and didn't leave Chloe and Gabe. Due to this, Chloe will be Out Of Character because this would be her if she'd been raised to hunt with her mother.**

_Cannonly, Chloe is four years younger than Sam and eight years younger than Dean. So since Chloe is twelve in this story, Sam is sixteen and Dean is twenty._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe frowned as she looked at the two Winchester sons and the father. Hair pulled back in a ponytail and dressed in jeans and a jeans jacket, she folded her arm over her chest, feeling her mother's tension from her hand on her shoulder. She'd been told about John Winchester, the husband of her mother's best friend and old hunting partner, and of his two sons.

She'd been told of how they did the same thing her mother and her did.

She'd been told of how the youngest was similar to her and yet how John and Moira differed in their parenting beliefs. Where John kept the truth from his son and tried to shelter him from the truth of what he was, Moira had raised Chloe on the knowledge and had trained her as best she could.

There were things that Chloe had been able to do as a child because of what she was, and Moira had gone to every psychic, done every experiment at home possible to help those abilities grow. She'd taught Chloe to accept what she was and to view her uniqueness as an advantage.

John hadn't thought it wise.

He'd thought it was giving into the darkness.

Moira called it being smart and using what one was given.

"Never thought you'd call asking for our help." There was an ounce of smugness in Moira's voice as she squeezed Chloe's shoulder, a smirk no doubt appearing on her face. "How many years has it been John?"

"Ten." He answered, face serious and a little pained. "And I wouldn't have called if it wasn't something we promised we'd do if one of us came upon the son of a bitch."

She nodded. "Chloe's been tracking its movements for the past 24 months, and we were already on the way when we got your phone call."

John frowned and turned to look at Chloe in surprise. "_She_ was tracking it?"

Moira grinned. "My daughter's a bag of surprises John. It's amazing what talent kids show when you don't try to _inhibit_ them."

John's eyes narrowed on Moira, obviously telling her she better shut up.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him.

She didn't like him or anyone looking that way at her mother.

"Who's the broad, dad?" The elder son asked, looking unimpressed and annoyed. "Why do we need Barbie and Kelly slowing us down?"

"Who are you calling _Barbie_, Neanderthal?" Chloe snapped, eyes narrowing further. "We didn't have to come here to help you but _your_ dad asked for our help, okay?"

Hazel eyes narrowed at her. "Now listen here you little----." He then winced when the younger brother punched him warningly in the stomach. "What the _fuck_ man?"

"Don't pick a fight with a _girl_ man." The younger one announced as he shook his head at his brother.

"She started it!" The elder announced, pointing accusingly at her.

Chloe turned to her mother, completely let down. She'd heard such amazing stories about the Winchesters. Her mother mightn't agree with John on _anything,_ but she hadn't belittled any of his great hunts and adventures, and Chloe had expected a bit more of him and his progeny.

"Mom, I'm going to our room to check the data and see if there's been any movement or anymore sightings or signs." She announced, ignoring the Winchesters, tapping her boot against the pavement. "Fresh information might have downloaded from the satellite link I hacked and I need to be there to upload it into the database I compiled of the confirmed and supposed sightings and shift them from fraudulent and true encounters so I can triangulate approximately where he'll strike again."

There was silence.

Moira grinned smugger.

The elder Winchester turned to the younger. "Dude, I never thought I'd meet someone geekier than you but I was _wrong_! Was that even _English_?"

The youngest Winchester was looking at Chloe with an awed smile on his face.

She ignored them both, taking the key from her mother and going towards her room. She felt someone fall into step with her and turned her gaze to the right and was surprised when she saw the younger Winchester brother walking next to her. "What. Your dad doesn't trust me to be in the room by myself?"

The elder boy blushed, shaking his head and running his hand though his hair. "Nah, I just really wanna see that hacking thing you were talking about." He grinned at her sheepishly. "Between my dad and Dean I don't really have anyone to talk geek to, or who really understands computers---."

"Or gives a damn?" She asked with a little grin as they reached the room and she opened it, entering and going to her twin bed, flipping open her laptop as she sat down. She felt the bed dip as Sam sat down next to her and looked at the computer screen as she began to type rapidly, initializing downloads of all data that had been stored while she was offline.

"You're really good." He announced, sitting closer and shaking his head in awe at the screen. "How did you learn all of these things? Did your mom teach you how to hack?"

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow, waiting for the download of the information. "Mom? I love her, she's my world, but the woman can barely get into her _hotmail_ account without freezing up my laptop."

He grinned brightly, chuckling. "Yeah, I get the same problem with dad and Dean."

Deciding that this Winchester wasn't all that bad, Chloe smiled at him, extending her hand. "We haven't formally met. I'm Chloe Sullivan."

"Sam Winchester." He shook her hand.

Chloe paused, looking down at their joined hands, not understanding the jolt of heat that'd blossomed at their touch and remained in their joined hands. _Odd_.

Sam was looking at their hands in confusion as well.

Shaking her head, Chloe turned to the computer when it beeped that all the information had been downloaded, and she pulled her hand from his, concentrating on the data. "Okay, Mr. Mothman has been _very_ busy these last six hours, the reports of encounters and supposed sights have doubled but more than half of them are probably pranks or people who see ghosts in every shadow. It'll be easy to sort through the data and figure out the genuine from the fraudulent."

"How old are you?" Sam asked.

Was he sitting closer to her than he had moments before?

"Twelve. I'll be thirteen in a couple of months." She replied, concentrating on the sorting, going over the accounts one by one and seeing which had genuine details of the monster they were hunting and which ones only had the details let out to the public.

"You look older."

"I get that sometimes. They say it's the attitude. You?" She asked.

"I'm sixteen." He announced, tilting his head and looking at a fuzzy picture taken by one of the people that'd declared that encountered the mothman in the last couple of hours. "That's fabricated."

Chloe sent him a sideway glance, smirking. "What gave it away to you?"

"Well, it's conveniently blurry for one." Sam announced, attention fully on the screen. "And also they are obviously going with the legend that says that the mothman doesn't have a head and its eyes are on its chest, which, we both now, is crap."

"I know, right?" She laughed, momentarily losing herself is his blue/green eyes before shaking herself out of her momentary trance and looked up as the door opened and her mother, John and Dean entered.

"What's the 411 baby?" Moira asked, going to sit on the twin bed opposite Chloe's.

"Well, we're still going over the data I've streamed, but if I had to guess I'd say…" she typed in some quick cuts and half of the information disappeared and the screen went black before a map of their present location and miles around appeared, different triangles appearing on it. There were tiny stars on some areas, x's on others, and yet more symbols. "I'd say the possible nest could be in Elmsley Forest in the cliffs."

"Cliffs. Could have caves." Moira nodded, pulling a large duffle bag and pulled it onto the bed, opening it to reveal a cache and assortment of weapons.

"I asked the townspeople. There are _no_ caves in the cliffs." John announced.

Chloe finished typing in another series of commands into the keyboard and pressed enter. "I hacked into the satellite and it's sending me heat scans of the cliffs."

"You have _got_ to teach me how you do that." Sam announced.

She smiled at him before turning her attention to the screen when the heat and other scans came back. "The townspeople were either misleading you, Mr. Winchester, or there's a cave system they have absolutely _no_ idea about. Wouldn't be surprising if they don't know about it though. You'd have to be a mighty good climber to be able to find the entrance through that crevice…or a good _flyer_."

Moira stood and along with John they looked at the scans showing a large cave system on the inside of the cliffs.

"There's no way we can make it through that entrance, the cliffs are too steep." John replied, looking away from the computer and running his hand over his face.

"At least we know where he's taking his victims." Dean announced from where he was leaning against the door, swirling a toothpick in his mouth.

"It's not going to do us any good if all we can do is twiddle our thumbs about it!" John snapped at his eldest.

"Hey! Shouting at him isn't going to help us either!" Chloe snapped.

Sure, she mightn't necessarily _like_ Dean, but she didn't think he deserved the way he father was treating him.

"Can you find us another entrance?" Moira asked, Chloe.

She hesitated, refusing to meet her mother's insistent ice blue gaze. "Maybe."

"Good girl." Turning to John, Moira snapped her fingers. "Do you have a map of the town and the forest and cliffs?"

He nodded, turning to Dean. "Go get it from our room."

The elder Winchester son nodded and disappeared out of the room.

John turned to Moira. "What do you need the map for? What can the kid use that for that her computer can't do?"

Moira was silent.

Chloe clenched her fists, keeping her gaze emotionless and on the keyboard. She breathed in deeply, mouth a grim line as she reached for the chain around her neck and pulled it up over her head, looking at the bloodstone pendant.

John's eyes narrowed as he turned to Moira. "_Tell_ me she isn't going to do what I think she's going to do!"

"You have _your_ ways Winchester, and I have mine." Moira replied, voice strained.

"That's your _daughter_!" John snapped, pointing to Chloe as Dean entered the room with the map.

"She needs to concentrate if she wants to do this, and if you're going to be a distraction get the _hell_ out of our room." Moira hissed.

John opened his mouth to say something before he tore the rolled up map from Dean's hands and nearly _threw_ it at Moira. "What sort of mother _are_ you?"

"The type who accepts her child completely for who she is and who she can be, and I will do all in my power to make sure she _can be_ that woman." Moira growled back before passing Chloe the map and taking away the computer.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean wanted to know.

"Everyone just _shut up_." Chloe snapped before opening the map before her and looking at the map, letting the chain danger from her clenched fist, waiting till it went completely still. Her green eyes went to everyone in the room. "No one talk until I'm done, okay?"

Moira nodded.

John just turned his back on them. "Boys, get the hell out of this room."

"But dad---." Sam began.

"Dean, get your brother and get out of this room _now_!" John ordered.

"Yes sir." Dean nodded and grabbed his brother's arm, dragging him out of the room.

John waited until he could hear his sons enter their own room before he turned on Moira, pointing his finger accusingly at her. "You're playing with dangerous shit here Moira, and you're putting your little _kid_ in the thick of it!"

"I stopped trying to tell you how to deal with Sammy, John." Moira's eyes were fierce. "So stay the _hell_ out of how I handle Chloe. She's _special_, and she can do _amazing_ things that I can only be in awe about. She can be a weapon for _good_."

"Weapon? We're talking about your _daughter_! Does your husband know that you allow your child to do this type of things?" John growled. "Does he _know_ the type of things you've let her do---_pushed_ her to do?"

"I am _not_ a child." Chloe was offended. "And I can _do_ this. I _can_. Mom's sent me to the coven every summer since I was nine. I can do this on my own."

John turned to Chloe, horrified. "A _coven_?" He then turned to Moira. "You sent your _child_ to stay with _witches_?"

"They were white witches, and they can teach her things I can't." Moira responded in a surprisingly neutral voice given the fact that she'd looked like she'd wanted to slap John moments earlier. "Now either shut up or get out."

John's eyes were fierce but he didn't say anything else.

Moira nodded and turned to Chloe. "Do it baby, I know you can."

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe relaxed herself and looked down at the bloodstone. She took in deep breaths and closed her eyes as she felt the power deep inside her taking root, felt it heating up from the pit of her stomach and that lazy heat spilled to the rest of her body.

Eyes flying open, she narrowed them, speaking with as much authority as she could despite the nervousness in her system. This was the first time she was doing this without one of her mentors to help her through the process. "May someone from the world of the spirits who is of pure intent and with malice meant come and answer the queries of this petitioner weary concerning her hunt."

This wasn't the normal chant, but the witches had told her that she was different from most and should make things more personal, so she'd come up with her own invocation.

There was silence, and then the pendulum began to move on its own, indicating the presence of something unseen in the room.

Chloe grinned.

She was doing it!

"Spirit, please show me _yes_." At first there was nothing, and then the string began to swing horizontally, going towards her left shoulder and then towards her right shoulder, and repeating. "Show me _no_." And then by itself once more, her makeshift pendulum began to swing vertically, going closer to her and then farther away, and repeating. "Show me _I don't know_." The pendulum swung clockwise. "And lastly, spirit, please show me _I don't want to tell you_." The pendulum swing counterclockwise. "Thank you. We have now agreed on our code of communication."

John snorted and shook his head.

Chloe tried to keep herself confident and in control as the witches in the coven her mother left her in during the summer while telling her father that she was off at summer camp had taught her to.

She started off with some easy questions to make sure that the power moving the pendulum was reliable. "Am I a girl?" The pendulum swung horizontally. _Good_. "Spirit, am I my parent's only child?" The pendulum swung clockwise.

Chloe smiled. At least the spirit was being honest.

She decided to try a harder question. "Are you a spirit from this area?" It swung horizontally. "Is the nest of the beast I seek in the cave in the cliff?"

It swung horizontally once more.

She took in a deep breath. "Spirit, is there another way to get into the cave system other than the one high above in the crevice?"

The pendulum went still.

"What does that mean?" Moira asked, getting up.

"Don't crowd me." Chloe stopped her mother from going towards her with those three words as she tried it again. "Spirit, is there another entrance to the cave?"

For a moment there was nothing, and then it swung horizontally.

She grinned, relieved that it was working again. "Spirit, can you show me the entrance on the map beneath the bloodstone?"

There was a moment's pause, and then the bloodstone pendant's chain went _stiffly straight_ as it pointed at an odd angle, the sharp bottom of the pendant pointing towards a part of the back of the cliffs close to the sea. "There's the entrance. It's somewhere in that area."

John and Moira looked at the map and then turned to each other and nodded.

"Spirit, I have no more questions at this time. Thank you very much for your time and your help."

And then the presence was gone and the bloodstone swung listlessly in her hand before she placed the chain around her neck once more and turned to the adults.

"That's my baby." Moira smiled proudly, messing Chloe's hair before turning to John. "Let's finish this once and for all."

He nodded and went to his room to get ready.

Moira turned to Chloe and smiled. "I'm proud of you honey. You did great."

"Thanks mom." Chloe blushed, ducking her gaze.

Moira went to get her weapons ready, and when she was finished, she slung the knapsack she'd pulled out from under Chloe's bed over her shoulder and bent to kiss her daughter's forehead. "You take care okay? And don't leave this room. John and I should be back by tomorrow morning."

Chloe nodded. "Be careful mom."

"Course I will honey." And with that Moira exited the room.

Soon the sound of John's Impala could be heard revving and the adults were gone.

Sighing, Chloe kicked off her shoes and laid down on her bed, looking at the motel. It wasn't one of the nicest she'd stayed in, but it wasn't one the worst either. She'd long ago lost the female part of her that went 'eeww' at moss growing on the sink or wallpaper that was faded and stunk of humidity.

She rested and when her father called she told him that mom was out to the supermarket. Sometimes she felt bad at how easy it was to lie to her father, but Gabe Sullivan had moved to Smallville to manage the Luthorcorp plant there and Moira and Chloe had stayed in their home in Metropolis. They only really saw Gabe on select weekends, so it was _easy_ to keep up this lie for him.

An hour after her talk with her father there was a knock on her door. Chloe's hand went under her pillow to where she kept her DA 38 Double Action American Derringer and stalked quietly to the door, cocking the trigger just in case. "Who is it?"

"Its me, Sam."

Releasing her pent up tension, Chloe unlocked the door and opened it. "Hey."

His gaze went down to the gun in her hand and up again, grinning. "You can _tell_ your mom's a hunter."

"I know, right?" She asked, letting him in.

"Dean kicked me out of our room." Sam sighed, standing awkwardly. "I think he's going to go out to the bar and pick up someone again."

"No offense, but your brother's a pig." Chloe announced, going to her bed and motioning for Sam to join her. "He'll get some STD before he turns twenty five, mark my words."

Sam grinned as he sat down next to her. "I tell him the same thing all the time."

"That's just what makes 'I told you so' so great." She turned to him. "Wanna watch a movie? We have cable in this dump."

"Okay." Sam nodded, reaching for the remote and turning the television on.

They watched a couple of movies, a documentary or two on Animal Planet, and then talked the rest of the night. By the time Chloe fell asleep during a rerun of America's Most Wanted she'd made a connection with someone, something she'd never been able to do with anyone else.

Mostly due to how _weird_ she was.

Feeling for the first time that she wasn't the only one with a weird life, and that she'd made friends with someone who could understand her, Chloe fell asleep with a smile on her face.

But that smile didn't last long.

When she and Sam woke up the next day around midday they realized that their parents had never made it back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This will be short, like three chapters long probably.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

_Wanna thank __**Christy, Stephycats7785, CamFan4Ever, Kit Merlot, Ev, winthjo, violent-smurf,**__**babyshan211, renaid, Hopelessly Pessimistic, NiminariAmriath, Idril-Lune**__ and __**ChamberlinofMusic**__ for reviewing the previous chapter._

**Since not a lot is known about the mothman I'm taking this legend as my own and shifting it to fit the story.**

A/N: Written for my Livejournal Paranormal25 150 prompt table. Prompt word of the day: #3. Mothman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By that night Chloe, Sam and Dean knew for sure that something had happened to their parents. Ever since waking up and knowing that their parents still hadn't arrived they'd been worried, but had given John and Moira until sundown.

It was a beautiful full moon outside now.

The three young hunters were stationed in Chloe and Moira's motel room, backpacks with weapons and other necessities packed, going over the scans.

"So they must have found the entrance in this section, we'll have to go around them and find a way to get inside and find wherever it is Mr. Mothman has them." Chloe announced, passing Dean the scan she was currently looking over and had triangulated the supposed alternate entrance.

Dean looked her over carefully. "How good are you with a weapon, shortstuff?"

"Good enough _megladon_." She sniffed, foot on the bed, strapping a Japanese dagger in its sheath to her calf.

"Sammy," Dean didn't look away from her. "Tell your girl to stop calling me names I don't know thus don't exactly know what she's saying to refute them."

"Refute. _Nice_." Chloe pulled her jeans pants over the blade strapped her to calf and turned to Dean, grinning, foot off the bed. "Someone's been reading his dictionary."

Dean's eyes narrowed for a second and then he grinned. "I like you. You're _feisty_."

Chloe grinned at Dean shyly. Now that he was grinning at her she could kinda see why he'd be so famous with the ladies.

He was kinda hot.

For an _old_ guy.

Sam's shoulder collided roughly with Dean's as he stormed passed him and came in between them, ignoring his brother's cry of surprise as he straightened himself up.

"You little _punk_!" Dean snapped. "What was _that_ for?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, _bro_." Sam kept his back to his brother.

Chloe wondered why Sam looked so annoyed all of a sudden.

"Look, we should go." Sam announced, a muscle ticking in his cheek. "We don't know what to expect of this creature and a minute's time could mean the difference between our parents being alive or being dead."

"He's right." Chloe announced, reaching for her bloodstone pendant, something she had a habit of doing when nervous. "Let's face it, if this _is_ the mothman, he's been acting weird and completely out of character from the previous sightings. Before they were all around Point Pleasant, West Virginia, but the last three years has shown sighting from all over the United States and a higher degree of people going missing."

She picked up her pistol, and making sure the safety was on, shoved it into the back of her jeans's waist and pulled her jacket over it, covering the bulge.

Shouldering her backpack, Chloe grinned at them. "Let's go?"

The Winchester boys nodded, and with that they headed out of the motel room towards Moira's 4x4.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alternate entrance to the cave should have been _impossible_ to find, and yet somehow Chloe's satellite hacking skills had found it.

Sam was _amazed_.

The entrance was on the seaside of the cliff, and they'd had to go across a very narrow ledge in the rock to reach where it was hidden by many thorny and overgrown bushes, but they'd made it, and putting on the lights in their tunnel caps they'd crawled into the narrow vein in the cliff until they entered the main area.

Flicking on her extra flashlight, Chloe looked around as Sam and Dean readied their guns, alert and ready to shoot in case something jumped at them from the shadows.

"The path ahead splits into four different smaller veins." Chloe announced, shinning her light on the different ones. "We're going to have to split if we want to explore all of them on time.

"_No_." Sam shook his head.

He didn't like the idea of Chloe going off on her own.

Sam couldn't understand it. He hadn't known Chloe for long but he felt amazingly fond and protective of her.

"What, 'fraid of the dark, Sammy?" Dean grinned so cheekily that Sam _knew_ he knew the real reason _why_ Sam didn't want to split up.

_God_! His brother was annoying!

First he flirted with every girl around him and then he'd flirted with _Chloe_?

Sam narrowed his eyes.

Okay, maybe he _hadn't_ flirted with her, but if Sam didn't keep an eye on his brother…

"Look, we're wasting time." The tiny blonde with an attitude the size of a mountain announced, hands on her hips. "Splitting up is the best solution. Dean. You gotta agree with me on this."

"Yeah, I do." Dean shook his head before turning to Sam. "I know you're scared of the dark---."

Sam growled at his brother's teasing. "I am _not_ afraid of the dark you asshole! I just don't want Chloe going off on her own! It's not safe!"

That was the wrong thing to say.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at him. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much! If any of you find the cave find the rest of us, no one's going to die playing hero or I'll find someone to resurrect him so I can kick his ass." And without further ado she picked the vein farthest to the right and walked into the consuming darkness without a glance back.

Dean grinned at her retreating form and nudged Sam in the arm. "Marry that girl, Sammy." And with a chuckle he headed into the vein the farthest to the left.

"Screw you." Sam called into Dean's vein before sighing and looking at the two alternatives left.

Picking one he pulled out his secondary flashlight and with his gun in hand he walked down the small tunnel. His eyes narrowed and sharp he tuned himself to the noises of the cave. Sometimes, when he was by himself, he found that he could open himself, _feel_ things.

He didn't say anything to his father because somehow he knew that John wouldn't understand and wouldn't like it, so Sam kept this to himself. Taking in a whiff of humidity, Sam carried on, noticing little by little the claw marks on the walls and the smell of metal in the air.

_Blood_.

Growing more cautious he slowed his pace until the light of his flashlight fell upon a mangled corpse as the vein hit a dead end. The body was young, female, with flaming red hair connected to a skinless face. Anything edible had been removed from the carcass, and even then the bones showed that they'd been gnawed at.

Making up his nose, Sam looked around him.

Obviously this poor woman had been chased and chose the wrong vein.

It'd been a dead end and for her poor judgment she'd met a horrible death.

Shaking his head, Sam turned and headed back out of the tunnel. He wanted to go find Dean and let him know what he'd found, and he wanted to find Chloe and make sure that she was okay, but he knew that he had to go check the other vein. It might be the one to lead him to wherever their parents were.

For a moment he was truly nervous because if this thing had gotten the best of _his father_ then it meant it was one strong and intelligent son of a bitch, but Sam didn't let his fears rise. Instead, as he usually felt during a hunt, he came more alive. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins and he seemed to become more aware of _everything_.

He both loved and feared it when that happened.

_Not time now to get distracted with your thoughts_.

Scolding himself, Sam entered the next vein and continued in his search. He was silent, his footsteps inaudible. He breathed in, trying to find any unusual scents yet unable to pick up anything but the dank of humidity.

He stopped when his vein got to a section too small for him to enter, but he knelt down and shone his flashlight inside, noticing that it stopped a couple of feet within.

_What is it with me and picking dead-ends_?

Standing up, he was about to head out once more when he heard loud shots ringing wildly. His blood went cold as he heard a monstrous roar…and Dean's scream of pain.

And then there was silence.

His shock wore off and he was hurtling back out of the vein as fast as he could. His lungs hurt him from the exertion but in what seemed like _forever_ he was out of his vein and heading towards the one Dean had taken when there was a noise behind him.

Sam swung around and aimed his gun…at _Chloe_, who was pale and had hurried out of her vein as well obviously having heard the shots and Dean's scream.

The two youngsters shared a look before they broke into a fast dash into the vein Dean had taken.

"Dean!" Sam called, nearly tripping on a rock yet continuing forwards as fast as he could, hurrying even _more_ when he smelt that metallic scent fresh in the air.

"_Blood_." Chloe whispered from behind them.

And then they came to a stop as the vein ended in a dead end with blood and Dean's gun on the ground.

Sam hesitated, in shock, before going to pick up his brother's gun. "_Dean_?" He pressed the safety switch and then shoved it in the back of his jean's waist before training his light and gun all around them. "There has to be something here. Some secret passage. It couldn't have come out of this tunnel with Dean---we would have seen it!"

"Oh, there's a tunnel alright." Chloe announced, shining her light above them. "It's just going to be tricky getting to it."

Following her gaze, Sam noticed a patch of blood above an opening in the wall. But it was high above them and would be a hard climb on these smooth walls. "How are we going to get up there?"

"Beats me." The blonde by his side announced before turning to him. "Look, the scans show that there's two main caves in this system, right? And they're both interconnected."

Sam nodded.

"I didn't finish exploring my vein because I heard Dean." Chloe continued. "If mine goes all the way then it should lead to wherever that tunnel does. And unless you are keeping the fact that you can fly secret, we're not going to get into _that_ tunnel."

Sam nodded. "You're right."

He tried to remain focused here. His dad and now _Dean_ needed him to remain level-headed. "Let's go try your vein."

Guns and flashlights trained, Sam and Chloe left the small tunnel and went into the one she'd been exploring. It was longer than the others and they were silent as they made their way down, Chloe nodding her head towards the way and Sam's stomach clenched when he saw the bloody nail prints. Like something bleeding had been dragged down in the direction they were heading.

Taking in a deep breath they continued on, and then the vein opened up into a large cavern within. Sam went first despite Chloe's rolled eyes, checking the place first and making sure the creature wasn't within. She stepped out with him, looking around, gasping when the beam of her light fell upon piles of bodies, some only bones, some decomposing, and some looking relatively fresh if not half eaten.

Sam tightened his grip on his gun.

They'd come upon the nest.

He shone his light everywhere, wondering where the creature was.

Where his father and brother were.

They were still alive, right?

"_Sam_." Chloe hissed before she took off.

Sam frowned and hurried after her, but before he could ask her what was wrong he saw the bodies to the right. There were four still bodies apart from the others. They were Moira, his father, Dean, and a young woman.

Chloe dropped to the ground before her mother and pressed her ear to her chest, sighing in relief. "There's a heart beat." She quickly checked the others and turned to Sam, smiling. "They're all alive. Just knocked out pretty badly."

"Wake them up. We gotta get out of here." Sam announced, assuming leadership of this mission now that his brother was out cold.

"Aye aye captain." Chloe snarked before grinning and slapping Dean so hard the sound ricocheted off of the walls.

"God _dammit_!" Dean cried as he woke up, hand to his cheek. "What the hell just happened?"

"Morning sunshine." Chloe grinned at him unrepentantly. "Sleeping Beauty mind taking his beauty rest some other time and being useful for a chance?"

Sam didn't know whether to laugh or scowl at her.

Dean narrowed his eyes on her but then he closed those hazel orbs and winced, bringing a hand to his wounded and bleeding shoulder. "Dammit, that bitch got me good. Where the hell is it?"

"Hopefully not here." Chloe mumbled as she grabbed her bottle of water and poured the water on the three remaining.

John, Moira, and the woman came awake with the cold liquid.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Chloe. "Why didn't you use that method with me?"

"Not half as gratifying." She replied, standing up. "_Plus_, you called me shortstuff. Did you honestly think you'd be able to do that without serious repercussions?"

Sam grinned.

"Baby?" Moira winced in pain. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass." Chloe replied, hugging her mother, who winced in pain but returned it nonetheless.

"Hello sir." Sam told his father, who was struggling to his feet. "Glad to see you're not dead."

John raised an eyebrow and looked around. "How did you three---?"

"Same way you two did." Sam responded. "What happened? How did it get the better of you?"

John frowned. "I can't remember. I---where are my weapons?"

"I think it's the eyes." Moira announced, flinching in pain as Chloe helped her stand up. "If he looks straight into your eyes you lose consciousness---or all control over your consciousness if that makes any sense."

"What's going on? Where am I? What's that _smell?_" The woman next to them was entering a panic attack, screaming loudly when she saw the piles of bodies.

"Great, lady, let the mothman know we're here and awake. _Perfect_." Chloe growled.

The woman made a mad dash towards the tunnel Chloe and Sam had come from, but there was a swoosh from above and a body grabbed her from the darkness and swung her body against the wall with horrifying strength, her neck twisting with a sickening crack at the contact before she fell to the ground.

"It's here." Chloe whispered, going perfectly still, looking up at the ceiling, which was complete darkness except for two ruby eyes staring down at them. "It's been here all along watching us."

"Where are our weapons?!" John snapped, looking around him. Not finding any he tore Sam's from his hand and trained it up at the creature, firing off shot after shot but the creature just moved effortlessly around in the darkness above.

Sam reached for Dean's gun where he'd put it in the back of his jean's waist and began to fire as well.

"Get them out of here!" John ordered Chloe.

The young girl hesitated before nodding and helped a limping Dean and her mother, who was hardly able to move on her sliced feet. They disappeared into the tunnel as John and Sam continued to fire at the creature above who seemed to dodge their bullets effortlessly.

John's gun clicked empty. "Give me your gun and get out here with the others."

"_No_." Sam growled. "I'm not leaving you here dad!"

"Do as I say boy!" John snapped, but they were both interrupted by the sound of swooshing, and had to duck as the creature with the body of a man flew down towards them, trying to grab at them with the claws in his hands.

Sam hit the ground and twirled, aiming and firing, the shot piercing the mothman's thigh.

An inhuman screech echoed throughout the cavern as the creature took to the darkness above once more, but the trail of blood form above now gave them a good idea of where it was.

John grabbed the gun from Sam. "_Go_!"

Sam opened his mouth to fight, when suddenly there was swooshing and his father---and the gun---were thrown into the wall.

John fell to the ground, unconscious, blood dripping from his head.

"Dad!" Sam hurried towards him, pressing his thumb to the pulse in his neck and sighing in relief when he felt it strong.

There was the flapping of wings, and the creature descended, standing tall at seven feet tall. Its body was like that of a man ye more muscular, its eyes were ruby red that shone evilly. Two large wings were spread out behind it as the mothman began to stalk (with a visible limp) towards Sam and John.

Sam wished they hadn't had had to leave the backpacks behind to cross the ledge. He'd had so many weapons in his that could help him right about now.

The creature hissed like an animal as those ruby orbs caught his own and held them. Sam felt his body go limp, and he was no longer the one in control as the creature came closer and closer.

Something inside of Sam rebelled against this control, something dark and angry, and it pushed forwards for a second.

And the creature hesitated in that second, taking a step backwards in something that almost resembled _fear_.

"Hey _ugly_!" Chloe's voice broke the trance, and both Sam and the creature turned towards her, seeing the blonde in the entrance of the cavern, gun gone and her Japanese dagger in hand, pressed against her arm.

And then she sliced a cut in it.

Sam's eyes widened as he saw the creature sniffing the air and turning completely towards Chloe, tongue licking the air. "Chloe don't you dare!"

But she'd turned and fled, and the predator in the mothman took chase----just as she'd obviously planned.

"_Chloe!_" Sam screamed after her, but he couldn't leave his father, not as he was.

Cursing all holy, the 16 year old grabbed his father's unconscious body and hauled him out of the nest and into the tunnel. He pulled his father with all his might before flinging his body over his shoulder and hurrying out of the cave with him, pausing on the platform leading to the ledge, seeing the injured Dean and Moira, both unable to stand, hidden behind some bushes, Moira holding Chloe's gun since Dean's shoulder and arms had been injured.

"Where's Chloe?" Moira asked.

Sam's only answer was to drop his father's unconscious body in front of them and then rush back inside. He didn't have a gun or even a knife on him, but he didn't even give that a second thought as he willing connected with that part of him he usually tried to keep locked off, sensing the cave around him and frowning and he noticed a little tunnel to his left that he hadn't noticed before.

A monstrous roar came from within.

Taking off into the tunnel pushed himself harder than he ever heard, turning the corner and coming to a halt as he blinked at what he saw.

Chloe and the creature were standing in front of each other, in a stare-off. Chloe's eyes were narrowed and completely focused, the effects of the mind-control used by the creature not affecting her in the least bit.

The creature's wings trembled slightly but it wouldn't move, keeping her backed into the corner.

Something shone on the ground by Sam's feet, and his eyes widened as he realized it was Chloe's dagger.

Picking it up, Sam clenched his hand around it before rushing to the creature and leaping off of the ground onto it's back.

Shocked by his silent attack, the creature turned, but Sam had already gotten a hold around his neck and brought the dagger to its neck, digging in deep and slicing a huge gap in its throat.

Blood spurted everywhere, covering both Sam and Chloe as the creature collapsed dead on the ground, Sam still straddling it.

Chloe blinked in momentarily confusion, and then grinned at Sam as she wiped the blood off of her face. "What took you so long?"

But Sam could see the terror in the way her body shook almost without her knowing.

Digging the dagger out of the creature, the young man walked towards her, dropped the dagger at their feet, and pulled her trembling body into his, wrapping his arms around her.

For a moment she seemed about to fight him, about to continue pretending she was strong and okay, but then she let out a sniffle against his shirt, and then another, and then she was sobbing and shaking violently and clutching the front of his shirt.

Sam pressed his cheek against the top of her head, and closed his eyes tightly, hugging her tighter. "You're okay. You're safe now."

They stayed like that until her sobs died down and she pulled away, wiping at her eyes and looking embarrassed. "Don't take so long next time."

Sam found himself grinning at her. "Yes ma'am."

Blushing, Chloe looked away and reached down to pick up her dagger, glaring at the body of the creature before kicking it. "Rot in _hell_ you bastard." She winced at looked at the cut in her arm. "I hope that slice doesn't scar."

Unable to believe how her priorities had shifted, Sam shook his head and chuckled. "Come on, the others must be worried."

Nodding, Chloe followed him out. "Lets go to the car and get what we need to salt and burn this bitch."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter is the last.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

_Wanna thank __**Christy, Kit Merlot, renaid, babyshan211, Idril-Lune, Stephycats7785, StarAngel148 **__and __**Lora**__ for reviewing the previous chapter._

A/N: Written for my Livejournal Paranormal25 150 prompt table. Prompt word of the day: # 52. Tarot Cards.

**I don't really know anything about Tarot Cards, so go easy on me! I'm basically going on the general information you get on the internet and some of my own imagination and inventions.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moira and John had had to be left in the hospital overnight, and Dean had only been able to get out because his injuries were less and he had to look after Chloe and Sam. And in looking after Chloe and Sam, Dean meant sleeping his ass and medicine off in his own room.

That left Chloe and Sam in Chloe's motel room, and Sam had fallen asleep, exhausted, on Moira's bed.

Chloe knew that her mother had asked her not to do anything in front of Sam or Dean out of respect to John and his wishes, but she'd been bored and Sam looked like he was truly dead to the world.

Grabbing her bag Chloe rummaged through it before pulling out her deck of tarot cards, a gift of one of the witches in the coven, and pulled off the rubber-bands securing the deck together.

Shuffling the cards idling in her hand she did a little experiment Marissa, one of the younger witches, had shown her. Usually you couldn't and shouldn't read yourself because your own wishes and thoughts got in the way of the interpretation, but Marissa swore that she would read herself this way and the readings always came out right.

It was worth the try.

It wasn't as if she had anything better to do.

Pausing, Chloe looked around the room before her green gaze went to Sam and they narrowed as she remembered the way the mothman had stopped its path towards the boy---had even taken a step backwards.

For a moment the color of Sam's eyes had darkened as he glared into the creature's eyes, and something from him had called to her strongly.

The 12 year old frowned before bringing the deck to her forehead and closed her eyes, concentrating on the question.

_What is the meaning of that connection? How does it affect us?_

Pulling the deck from her forehead she began to shuffle the deck and cut it twice before picking three cards, placing them face up before her.

"What are you doing?"

Jolting in surprise, the cards fell out of her hand, mixing with the ones she'd been about to read. Chloe looked towards Sam, realizing that he was lying on his side watching her warily.

Hadn't he been fast asleep like two seconds ago?

"I---I was _going_ to read the cards." Chloe announced, grabbing the cards and shuffling them once more, nervous now.

Her mother was going to be so _pissed_ when she realized how careless Chloe had been.

"You can read Tarot Cards?" Sam asked slowly, sitting up. "You're a _witch_?"

"No, I am _not_ a witch." She announced, eyes on the cards. "I just happen to know some of their useful tricks."

"Is this what you did to find the entrance to the cave?" Sam sat up, eyes narrowed. "Is that why dad didn't want me to stay? So I wouldn't see you using witchcraft?"

"Yeah." She nodded, deciding that she was in trouble already and letting him know a little more couldn't get her into worst crap. "About the Craft part. But I didn't read the cards, I _dowsed_."

"Dowsed?" Sam frowned. "You searched for water with a stick shaped like a Y?"

She made a face at him. "I _Pendulum Dowsed_, or used pendulum divination to find the location on the map."

Sam tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Isn't that _scrying_?"

"People get confused with that a lot, but it's actually _pendulum dowsing_." Chloe explained, continued to shuffle the deck of cards carelessly. "_Scrying_ is actually a magic practice that involves seeing things physically in an object, usually for the purpose of obtaining spiritual visions and more rarely for divination or fortune-telling. The objects most used are reflective, translucent, or luminescent substances like crystals, stones, glass, mirrors, water, fire, or smoke."

Sam blinked. "Wow. You really know about this stuff, huh?"

She grinned. "Well, mom's sent me to stay in the coven for a couple of years now every summer, and I've picked up some things."

"Your _mom_ sends you to stay with witches?" Sam gasped. "_Why_?"

_Because the demon blood in me has changed me and there are things I need to know that she can't teach_.

But of course she couldn't tell him that. "They are white witches. Harm To None and all that jazz. Plus, a little knowledge never hurt anyone."

_Famous last words._

Looking up, a little unnerved by his silence, she noticed Sam's blue/green eyes on her cards.

She tilted her head to the right and grinned. "You're interested, aren't you?"

"Huh?" He looked up, blinking. "No. I---_no_. I---."

"Do you want me to read you?" Suddenly the prospect was enchanting and exciting.

"I wouldn't know what to ask." Sam announced, looking away.

"That's okay, I'll find the question to your answer." Grinning, Chloe pounded the bed in front of her, and that grin grew when Sam slowly left Moira's bed to join her. "Shuffle and cut them until you feel comfortable, until you feel its ready."

Looking down at the cards in his hands and then towards the door, as if expecting Dean and John to storm in and catch him red-handed, Sam took in a deep breath and returned his attention to the deck, shuffling and cutting the pack methodically.

Chloe smiled at the look of concentration on his face.

He really was cute.

"Okay." Sam finally announced. "I feel like its ready."

"Good now I want you to draw six cards, one at a time and put them down in the order I tell you." Showing him the close to a cross symbol, Chloe watched each card as he placed them where she'd instructed, and when he was done she frowned, going to sit next to him to get a better look of what he'd drawn.

"How is this supposed to guess my questions or whatever?" Sam asked skeptically.

Chloe raised her hand to silence him, eyes still on the first card. "The first card shows your perception of the current situation. Interestingly enough you drew the King of Swords."

"Why is that interesting?" Sam asked, looking at the card as if trying to find the meaning to it as well.

"Well, it's interesting because the King of Swords represents a critical man in authority, who's word is law, his decision final."

Sam winced, looking away.

He'd obviously figured as well that the card represented his father and his control of his life.

"The second card is another view of the situation." She glanced at the card. "You drew the Fool."

"That doesn't sound good." He grumbled under his breath.

"Well, the Fool represents youthful folly, innocence, someone blinded by ignorance." Chloe pulled a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. She kinda thought this might be her mom's perspective.

"Its because of _dad_." Sam said in a soft, serious voice. "I know he's keeping things from us and it kills me! He prefers for Dean and I to not know, and I think he's trying to keep up safe in our ignorance but he's doing the wrong thing."

Chloe opened her mouth, then closed it. This wasn't her family. It was John's right to tell his son the secrets he was keeping.

There was a moment's silence.

Sam sighed. "What's the third card for?"

"It's the answer to the question. It's what you need but have denied yourself or just haven't seen." She responded, and knowing the situation a little better, she believed it to be the latter. "Seven of Wands. It means _valor_, winning against the odds, overcoming opposition, getting on top of your troubles."

"I need _valor_? Are you calling me a _chicken_?" He sounded amusedly offended.

"No, I'm not saying anything." She tore her gaze from the cards to smile at him. "The _cards_ are telling you that the answer to your question is that you need to be brave and have a strong spirit to get through." Her smile turned tender. "And considering the fact that you came to save me from that creature with just your bare hands---you're on the right road."

For some reason Sam's eyes widened and he looked down, blushing.

Looking away, blushing slightly, Chloe concentrated on the next card. "_Aha_. The Hidden Question. What you're _really_ asking." She froze as she realized just what card it was.

Sam turned to look at the deck once more when he realized she'd gone silent. "What is it?" He frowned at the card. "It's the moon." The 16 year old turned to look at her, wary. "What does the Moon Card mean? Is it bad?"

"N-not exactly." Chloe stammered before looking at him, eyes narrowed. This answered some of her own questions and yet brought up so many more! She'd thought that due to the repression of his demon blood and abilities he'd been living a normal life---well, as normal as the son of a hunter _could_, but this card… "Sam, can I ask you a question?"

He seemed wary, but nodded nonetheless.

"Do _weird_ things happen to you sometimes? Things---things you can't explain? Things that frighten you a bit sometimes?"

Sam's eyes widened for a second before he looked away. "_No_."

He was lying.

Chloe returned her attention to the card, the tip of her forefinger tracing the design of the moon. "The moon symbolizes dark forces, nightmare, illusion, hidden fears, and danger overcome through intuition."

"Nightmares?" Sam asked softly.

She nodded but didn't look at him, heart beating rapidly. Green eyes closed.

She knew his secret question.

His demon blood was waking up slowly, making him more in tune with things he didn't understand, and it scared him. He wanted to know _what_ was happening to him but…

_John should tell him! I should----_. But she'd promised her mother.

Chloe took in a deep breath. "The next card represents what needs to be given up, changed, or destroyed." She tapped the card in question. "Four of cups…It means that discontentment or depression might cause you to lose a golden opportunity. It means you have to stop being weary of what's been bothering you. It means…it means…"

_It means you have to accept it or something bad might happen to you. You have to accept the demon part of you and all that it brings._ She bit her bottom lip to keep that part silent.

But Sam didn't seem to need her to say those words, he just nodded and took in a deep breath. "Go on."

"The last card represents what needs to be built or created." Chloe murmured, intrigued by the card. How more straight forwards and to the point could an answer get? "You drew the Strength card. It symbolizes fortitude, courage, energy, success and self-discipline." She looked up at Sam. "You have a lot of work ahead, Young Mr. Winchester."

Sam was silent, frowning.

For a moment she thought he might be angry with her.

"And if I do this? If I---if I let go of the weariness and stop fighting it?"

Chloe shuffled the deck and drew a card, blinking at the one in her hand. It was the Ace of Cups. "If you do it'll be the beginning of true emotional happiness. You'll have a new love or rekindle your true love. You'll have joy, contentment…and _fertility_." She waggled her eyebrows teasingly at him. "You _dog_."

Sam chuckled softly at her before going serious once more. "And if I don't?"

Sighing, Chloe drew the card and winced. It was The Tower. "If you don't, your future is nothing but catastrophe waiting to happen. Repossession, ruin, adversity, _calamity_---this card means all this and more."

Sam winced and looked away, expression serious.

Chloe gave him the space he needed by concentrating on gathering the cards once more and shuffling them idling before binding them in the elastic bands once more and placing them in her bag.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened, showing Dean in the doorway, wincing in pain. "My painkillers are shit. I can't sleep anymore because of the throbbing."

"I have some Ibuprofen." Chloe announced, reaching for her bag once more and pulling out the case. "It's strong and it'll keep the inflammation down as well. Why don't you lay down in mom's bed and take these while Sam gets you some water?"

Dean winced and limped towards the bed before laying down.

Chloe sat down on the edge of the bed and ran her hand softly over the bandage on his arm, where he'd gotten scratched brutally. "That might scar, but chicks dig scars and war stories so you shouldn't worry."

Dean grinned at her.

She grinned back at him.

Sam slammed down the glass on the bedside table next to them.

Chloe jumped and sent Sam a questioning glance, wondering why he was annoyed again.

Dean grinned knowingly at his brother before turning to the blonde girl. "Chloe, could you please feed me the tablet? My hands hurt a lot."

"You're such a baby." She whispered, popping the cover of the case of tablets and bringing two of them to Dean's open mouth. The blonde then took the glass of water and with an arm behind Dean supporting him, holding the glass to his lips until he'd finished.

She then lowered him back to the bed and grinned into his face.

Dean sent a sideways glance to Sam and grinned devilishly before returning his attention to Chloe. "I'll have to marry you when you're older as a thank you."

Chloe hear a low growl and turned to look at Sam in confusion, wondering why his eyes seemed to have darkened slightly like they had when staring at the mothman. "Sam?"

He jerked up at his name, his gaze turning back its natural shade. "Yeah Chloe?"

"Nothing." She hesitated for a moment before shaking her head and smiling to him. "It's nothing. Just my imagination."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later their parents were discharged from the hospital, and Chloe stood next to her mother by their 4x4, saying goodbye to the Winchesters. Moira spoke with John a little to the side but the younger generation didn't notice, talking to themselves.

"So you guys think you'll be able to survive without me?" She wanted to know, looking from one to the other with a teasing smile.

"Somehow we'll manage." Dean mocked.

Sam just smiled at her. "I'm going to miss you, Chloe."

"Oh god, we're going into a chick-flick moment, aren't we?" Dean worried.

"Shut _up_." Chloe laughed before reaching forwards and hugging him, not too tightly though since he was still injured. She then turned to Sam and hesitated only a second before throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. "I'm going to miss you too, Sammy."

Sam's arms went around her as he hugged back, his nose in her hair.

"Oh break it _up_ you two." Dean teased.

Chloe didn't notice the glare Sam sent his smirking brother as she pulled away.

"Dean, Sam." Moira announced as she turned to them. "It was good seeing you both again." She placed her hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Lets go honey."

Chloe nodded and turned to leave, before hesitating and turning back around, going up to Sam and grabbing the front of his shirt and jerking the surprised boy down to her height, bringing their lips together.

Something electric came alive inside of her, shocking her slightly painfully.

Chloe let go of Sam and cleared her throat, ignoring Dean, John, and her mother. "That was for jumping a mothman for me." And with that she turned and got into the car, refusing to look back, blushing scarlet.

Moira bit her bottom lip to keep the teasing grin off of her face as she started the engine and they drove away.

"Mom _please_." Chloe groaned in embarrassment as her mother began to giggle.

"My baby's had her first _kiss_!" Moira exclaimed with a laugh, reaching over and ruffling her daughter's blonde hair.

Groaning, Chloe leaned her forehead against the window and sighed, smiling softly to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was still shocked stiff long after the car had disappeared from sight.

John looked on silently, a slightly disturbed expression warring with an amused one.

Dean was grinning brightly. "_Dude_!"

"Huh?" Sam asked, finally getting out of his trance long enough to turn to his brother. "What do you want?"

"You finally had your first kiss---and you were ravaged by a _12_ year old!" Dean cackled, wincing slightly at the pain when he did that.

"Be glad you're injured, or I'd hurt you." Sam mumbled darkly.

Hearing a crackle coming from his jacket, Dean made a face and reached into his pocket. There was something there that hadn't been there before. It was a box of Trojan condoms in a small plastic bag, with a note attached.

_Practice safe sex you idiot_. Who knows what those human toilets you pick up have. Remember that you're indirectly sleeping with everyone they've ever slept with, and I do NOT mean that in any kinky orgy-ish way you pervert.

Dean blinked, realized _what_ Chloe had done while hugging him, and burst out laughing. "I _love_ that girl!" He exclaimed, running his hand over his short hair and unable to stop laughing. "She even got me the ones made for _extra endurance_!" He snickered in disbelief and amusement. "Don't even _want_ to know how she got her hands on these."

John was now fully amused. "She's an interesting girl, isn't she?"

"That's your future daughter-in-law dad, mark my words." Dean announced, pocketing the box of condoms happily. "If Sammy doesn't marry her, _I_ will."

"You're such an _idiot_." Sam growled as he stormed away to their room.

Dean had noticed the blush though.

His brother was _so_ easy to read and torment.

Dean grinned and turned to his dad. "Mark my words."

John was silent, thoughtful, as he watched his youngest enter their motel room and slam the door behind him.

Dean wondered for a moment why John looked so thoughtful, then he shrugged and patted the condoms in his pocket as he whistled innocently and walked away towards the bar around the corner.

What sort of ungrateful fellow would he be if he let a gift go to waste?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fini.**

**Review?**


End file.
